There Once Was a Little Room
by TheDistur6edGuy
Summary: There once was a little white room, and it had existed in peace for a long time... Just so you guys know, this is a comedy fanfiction that was inspired by the popular "Characters Read/Watch" genre, and I just wrote it on a whim, so, please read and enjoy!


**So, basically, this is a silly little fanfic I wrote, sort of inspire by those "characters-read" or "characters-watch" fanfictions that are everywhere, so, I hope you enjoy it, because it was actually very fun to write!**

* * *

There once was an empty room; it was white, and held no significant purpose other than to exist. It had a bunch of chairs, varying from recliners to love seats, to large multi-part couches.

The room was perfectly fine with this; this was how it had always been.

Until the day that a website called _**fanfiction**_ came into existence.

The room could sense a disturbance through the very fabrics of time and space throughout the universe; and it shuddered with fear.

The room sat and just existed, but was now braced with tension, as if expecting it's very definition of reality to come crashing down all around it.

It waited... and waited...

But nothing came of the disturbance...

After a few years, everything was fine, it had still existed, and was undisturbed, so it let it's guard down... until the day _they_ changed everything.

On _that_ day, everything became different.

On _that_ day, it's whole existence had changed.

Some little nobody author on fanfiction had decided, for their own unknown and nefarious purposes, to drop a load of people into the room.

Truth be told, the room had no idea how or why this had even happened.

It wondered often in the years to come, why these authors would intrude upon it's existence and dirty it's nice and clean white walls with their filthy presence's.

Oft-times, it wondered if it could fight back, if it could try and stop these intruders from their evil-doings. It would try to cause mischief by forcing certain characters to sit next to each other, hoping this would encourage the trespassers to leave, or, at the very least, keep quiet. Thus, it grew confused, when the people it put next to each other would slowly grow into romantic relationships, and would get _**even closer**_!

It would greatly confuse the room, when suddenly some unknown TV would just _*poof*_ in, or some stupid little book would appear.

Little did the room know, that these things would be the reason these people were here.

As soon as the unknown objects would appear, they would begin interacting with it... and they would stay!

Sometimes for days, sometimes hours... but they always left the room trashed... The worst days were when the stupid little fanfiction authors would decide to give the people... _**popcorn**_... oh, how the room shuddered in horror and disgust of that filthy food. They would throw it around and leave it everywhere... it took the room _**weeks**_ to get the kernels out from between the chairs and cushions!

The first time this had happened, the room thought it would be a onetime thing. The room had truly been naive enough to think it could go on with it's existence afterwards.

Oh, sweet, innocent little room...

Suddenly, a few days later, _**even more**_ people arrived! And they had _**POPCORN**_! Worse though, they had been there for so long! They just wouldn't leave! Finally, they left, and the room had beautiful and glorious silence... for a whole whopping five hours, and then they were back! _**THE SAME PEOPLE**_! The room grew confused, especially when they were behaving differently, but then, it realized some other little author had intruded upon its existence.

The room now had been intruded and violated so many times it had lost count after the two-hundredth group... Now, it had almost surrendered. It was so tired of being intruded upon, of being used, and being forgotten.

Did anyone care what it thought? Did anyone care for how it felt?

No.

It was just a room in their eyes.

So, during the rare moments of quiet, it cursed the names of the authors, a list that got longer with each passing day.

It cursed fanfiction and knew now, that the shudder it had felt all those years ago had been the sealing of its doom.

Almost dejectedly, the room scoured the popcorn kernels from between the sofa cushions and disinfected everywhere the filthy little characters had rubbed their evil greasy fingers.

But it would not go down without a fight, it thought, no sir.

It would fight back, and hope that one day, it could win back its freedom.

One day... those fanfiction authors would pay... oh yes...

One day...

* * *

 **Okay, so, that's it.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, as it felt good to just be writing something. I feel that I have been taking on too many big projects:**

 **My overhaul reconstruction of the House of Hades and Wrath of Earth and Shadows**

 **My Rebellion Reads the Revenge of the Sith**

 **My overhaul reconstruction of Set the World on Fire**

 **That this felt very good to just write a little one piece, a little humor piece to offset the dark tone that most of my stories hold. It just... it really felt nice to write something just for the hell of it.**

 **So, that's really the backstory of why I wrote it, and I am curious what you guys thought of it, so please, leave a review, and tell me if it was funny, or, if I should just hang up the coat on writing little humor ficlets and focus on y major projects.**

 **I can promise you guys though, I will be doing updates on a few of the fanfictions, and you guys will be VERY pleased that you waited so long.**

 **Anyway, now that I explained myself, I hope you all enjoyed this, and let me know if you want more things like this:**

 **And As Always, Have a Nice Day!**

 **~ TheDistur6edGuy**


End file.
